Grunseit, Jezia
Jezia Grunseit was a female Falleen who was an operative for the secret organization, the Talshyar. Jezia was usually viewed as the “last resort” agent for the Talshyar, only being sent into operations where there was little chance of success and/or there could be no loose ends left to tie up when the operation was completed. History Jezia was born on Falleen in 41 BBY to one of the noble houses of the planet. Growing up in the noble and political circles of Falleen society gave Jezia a bad taste towards politics and those individuals that viewed scheming and society power-plays as a way to gain influence. Instead of staying within the scheming and politics of her family, Jezia chose to follow her uncle, Xomit Grunseit, and joined Black Sun. As the niece of the Falleen’s faction within Black Sun, Xomit made sure to see to Jezia, making her a well trained and loyal asset within the organization. Jezia seemed to find her niche, becoming a silent, in the shadows assassin for Black Sun. Her Falleen upbringing made her a perfect find, being able to remain calm and cunning enough to outwit her targets. Most of those within Black Sun that knew her called her Princess Jezia Jezia was eventually allowed to join the Black Sun faction on Mustafar, where she took orders directly from her uncle and his council. In 20 BBY, Jezia was sent to Nar Shaddaa to eliminate an up-and-coming rival to the Desilijic kajidic, whom Black Sun was still attempting to make peace with following the dealings with Ziro the Hutt, a Black Sun Vigo. Fortunately for Jezia, she was away from Mustafar when Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective killed her uncle and absorbed Black Sun into their organization. In Hiding Jezia left Black Sun and went into hiding following her uncle’s death. Her scorn towards the renegade Sith Lord, Maul, would later be transferred towards Darth Vader and even Darth Sidious. Jezia delved deep into the underworld of the galaxy, using what assets she still had at her disposal to attempt to find a way to defeat the Force-sensitive brothers, Maul and Savage Oppress. Before she could act, though, Maul and Oppress were seemingly killed by the mysterious Darth Sidious. Jezia remained in hiding, having found out that Maul was at one time Sidious’ apprentice. With the end of the Clone Wars occurring, Jezia was in possession of who the new Emperor really was and she had transferred her anger towards Maul onto Sidious. Knowing that she could never successfully attack and assassinate the Sith Lord, Jezia set about trying to find any advantage she could against the Sith and the Darksiders that allied with them. Between 19 BBY and 8 BBY, Jezia investigated any sources of Jedi or Sith lore she could find, regardless if it was genuine or fake. She also made sure to be prepared for any potential encounter she might have with the newly formed Inquisitorous or the other minions of the Empire. She was marginally successful in finding some information on remote worlds out on the galactic rim. Around 12 BBY, Jezia traveled with a companion who shared much of her same views. The Near-Human woman, an Antrixian by the name of Marya Damred, also was crossing the rim, searching for information she could use to defeat a member of her species that had murdered a close family member. Jezia found out that this murderer was also a Darksider, although not aligned with the Empire. After about a year of traveling together, Marya and Jezia parted company. Jezia would finally return to Falleen in 7 BBY. Jezia had received word that her family had been killed. Upon investigating their deaths, she found out that her home city had been razed by an Imperial attack, in which her family was killed. She was the only surviving member of her family. Jezia pledged to make the Imperials and the Sith pay for what they had done. The Talshyar Jezia knew that she could potentially find one ally, for sure, in her fight against the Empire. She began making her way towards the Maridis Sector, hoping to locate Marya Damred. Instead of finding Marya, she encountered an Antrixian male by the name of Rayce Arryn. Rayce was forthcoming with his story about the Empire and the occupation of his homeworld. He also told her that there was no family name of Damred within the Commonwealth, the closest being Damodred. After Jezia described the woman she was seeking, Rayce warily questioned Jezia about her motives. Jezia was forthcoming also, telling Rayce everything. As she finished, Rayce sat back smiling. As Jezia fell silent, Rayce finally asked her if she wanted a job where she’d be able to hurt the Empire. Jezia immediately agreed. Jezia was brought into the clandestine organization known as the Talshyar, the secret intelligence and security faction of the Antrixian Commonwealth. After assisting with a couple of operations, Rayce promoted Jezia to a position much like what she had originally held, assassination. Appearance and Personality Tall and exotic, Jezia couldn’t go anywhere without escaping notice, unless disguised well. Jezia had trained almost all her life to remain in top physical condition, making sure that she was fast and agile for any possible encounter she might face. Despite being a seemingly smiling, caring, good-naturled individual, Jezia possessed a side to her that often made others’ blood chill. In a combat situation, Jezia turned into a cold, methodical killer, often witout remorse. Regardless of the intensity of the situation, Jezia seemed to always be calm and totally in control of herself. Jezia developed a strong hostility towards the Sith following her uncle’s death, which would only be compounded years later. With the death of her family in the razing of her home city on Falleen, Jezia took an self-oath to fight the Empire in any way she could. She pledged to fight until the Imperials were wiped from the galaxy. She was dedicated and wouldn’t stop until her mission or goal was complete. RPG D6 Stats Type: Talshyar Operative DEXTERITY 4D Blaster , Dodge , Firearms , Melee Combat , Pickpocket , Running , Thrown Weapons KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species , Bureaucracy , Cultures , Intimidation , Languages , Streetwise , (s)Streetwise: Black Sun , Willpower MECHANICAL 2D Communications , Repulsorlift Operations , Sensors PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain , Con , (s)Con: Disguise , Hide , Persuasion , Search , Sneak STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling , Lifting , Stamina TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair , Demolition , First Aid , Security Special Abilities: Attraction Pheromones: Exuding special pheromones and changing skin color, Falleen can increase their persuasion skill +1D, and for each hour of preparation gain an additional +1D for each hour spend preparing, for a maximum of +3D. The attempt must be made within one hour of preparation. Amphibious: Falleen can "breathe" water for up to 12 hours. They receive a +1D to any swimming skill checks. Story Factors: Rare: Falleen are rarely seen throughout the galaxy since the Imperial blockade in their system severely limited travel to and from their homeworld. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 3 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters